Psyche's Love
by Phoenix618
Summary: The classic tale of Eros and Psyche in a modern day setting. Psyche will do anything to get her love back. Will she achieve her goal? Will Eros forgive her? Or will Aphrodite's revenge get in the way of their happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was getting dark. He would be there soon. She cuddled further into the softness that was their bed. She stroked his side, smiling sadly. She loved him, she knew she did, but what her sisters had said had gotten to her. It wasn't that Psyche cared if he was a beast that wanted to eat her, which she highly doubted. She wanted however to be able to see him at all times, day or night. She wanted to be able to gaze into his eyes and see the love there. Thinking of him made her melt, his sweet kisses, and loving embrace.

Eros made his way silently down the halls of their estate. He quietly opened the door, smiling upon realizing she was still awake. She looked up into his eyes. He knew she couldn't see him yet she always looked straight into his eyes. Psyche lips split into a huge smile, her blue eyes dancing in delight.

"I missed you." She said holding her arms out for him. The strap of her nightgown had slipped a bit.

"I missed you too." He sunk into her arms kissing from her jaw up to her cheek. Hugging her tightly, inhaling the scent of her chestnut colored hair. He would never let his mother hurt such a beautiful creature.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Psyche sat at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine. She sighed. She was bored. It was only twelve in the afternoon, so her husband wouldn't be back for a while. The longer she was alone the more she thought. Psyche loved her husband, truly loved him, but she still wished to know his appearance. She walked into their huge windowless room, heading straight for the drawer on her side of the bed, reaching in and pulling out the tiny flashlight, squeezing it in her hand. She placed it carefully back in the drawer so that she could access it easily.

When the time came she scurried into bed feigning sleep. Psyche heard the door quietly open and shut and felt the bed sink on his side. She waited patiently for his breaths the even out. Then she carefully opened the drawer, taking out the light. Sealing her fate, she shined the light onto his face. She smiled softly, he was beautiful, and his chiseled jaw with light stubble matching his soft brown hair. Psyche leaned down and kissed his lips gently. He smiled, his eyes slowly opening.

His smile fell as his green eyes darted to the flashlight. Psyche gasped, immediately dropping the flashlight.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, eyes downcast.

His hand gently caressed her cheek. "You've betrayed me."

When she looked up he was gone and a large window had appeared. Only then did the tears fall. She had lost her love. Her husband. Sick with grief, she felt the vomit rise in her throat rushing to the bathroom in their large room. That was where she spent the night hugging the toilet and crying herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Psyche woke up, her thick eyelashes clumped together, long hair tangled, eyes puffy and red from crying and her face pail from being ill. She rinsed off her face, brushed her teeth, combed through her hair. She needed him. She was getting him back, no matter what. She dressed herself in comfortable dark jeans, pink sneakers, and a white tank with a pink zip up sweatshirt.

Psyche walked out of the house, her tears had yet to cease. She walked and walked. She called out his name, which she knew the moment she looked at him, but it was all for none. Finally, exhausted, she collapsed under a tall tree. When the sun rose, she awoke beginning her search again.

She trekked on through a forest. When she came across a very fragrant bush she found herself running behind a tree emptying her stomach. She felt dizzy but pushed herself on. From above Aphrodite watched her struggles with a wicked smile on her face, her green eyes glowing. Demeter had a rainstorm planned for the day. Psyche would no doubt get drenched.

Psyche awoke to the feel of light rain on her face. She had fallen asleep by a stream after vomiting for about the fifth time that day. She pushed herself up from her position on the ground walking at a faster pace to try and find shelter from the oncoming storm. Luck was on her side and she came upon Demeter's temple. The thought struck her that she should ask Demeter for help.

Psyche prayed to Demeter, begging her. Demeter instructed her to seek out Aphrodite. Fear ripped through Psyche. Aphrodite would never help her. Eros was her son. Psyche would do it anyway; her love for Eros pushed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aphrodite watched the happenings of the earth from her looking glass, spying on Psyche. Aphrodite smiled wickedly when she found that little Psyche wished to seek her out. Psyche walked and walked, thinking back on the day her sisters made her fear her husband and what that led to. A single tear fell down her cheek. She found herself at the feet of Aphrodite's statue, pale faced and puffy eyed.

"Please Aphrodite, hear me out." Psyche spoke gently, kneeling at the great statue's feet.

"What have you to say, you good for nothing piece of rubbish. Do you know how very much my son has suffered at your hands? He loved you. But you just couldn't leave it at that. You had to betray his trust. I haven't liked you from the start." Aphrodite huffed, manifesting in front of Psyche.

"Please, Great Goddess, I love your son. I love him so much. I need his forgiveness. I let my sisters' and my own curiosity get the better of me. I…" Psyche couldn't continue for her tears came pouring down her cheeks.

"You're a fool Psyche, but I shall take pity on you. You will take on a few tasks, beginning with sorting this grain, be finished by nightfall."

Psyche began sorting the grains. A few hours had passed and she wasn't even close to having the grain sorted and not to mention her having to run off and puke her guts out every time she got a whiff of the wheat. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had been crouching over the grains but she gradually fell to her knees, tired. Her eyes were drooping and her body swaying. Eros had been watching her for hours through his mother's looking glass. He was still very hurt by her actions and couldn't find it in him to forgive her, however, he did take pity on her.

Eros wasn't the only one to take pity on dear Psyche. A few ants did. They sorted the grain for her while she dosed off. Eros watched the ants take care of the grain with gratefulness. His eyes wandered back to Psyche, taking in her features. She looked pale and tired, dark circles under her eyes, her dark hair disheveled, leaves trapped in it. She still looked as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her. He smiled fondly into the looking glass. The smile faded from his face when he remembered her treachery. He fled back to his room to wallow in self pity, while Psyche was rudely awaken by his dear mother.

"Wake up girl!"

Psyche opened her eyes slowly and pushed herself to a standing position only to be shoved back down by Aphrodite. Psyche swayed on her knees.

"How is it that you managed to sort all of this grain? You cheated! You had help!" Aphrodite screamed outraged.

Psyche said nothing, keeping her head bowed to the goddess.

"I shall give you your next task tomorrow, for now sleep." Aphrodite left in a huff leaving Psyche to sleep on the cold marble of the temple floor.


End file.
